


Versace on the Floor

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, sugar daddy!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: Let's take our time tonight. Above us all the stars are watchin', there's no place I'd rather be in this world. Your eyes are where I'm lost in, underneath the chandelier. We're dancin' all alone, there's no reason to hide what we're feelin' inside right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DEADASS LOVE THIS SONG SO MUCH   
> also, here were my idea pitches before writing this story, lmao.   
> \- age gap!markjin  
> \- sugar daddy!mark  
> -uni student!jinyoung  
> -except jinyoung and mark really love each other and mark isn't just there for the sex and jinyoung isn't just there for the money/luxuries   
> \- versace on the floor - mark bought jinyoung new clothes (versace), jinyoung wears them to their romantic dinner   
> \- first time!!!! soft!!! sweet!!! sensual!!! sex!!!  
> \- sinsinsinsinsinsinsin  
> \- am i gonna put a daddy kink? nah. maybe next time

Jinyoung recognizes the roar of his boyfriend’s Ferrari, looking at himself once more in the mirror before rushing out of his apartment and hopping inside the car.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” Mark coos, leaning over for a kiss. “You look stunning.”

 

Jinyoung blushes, giving Mark a kiss before covering his face with his hands and turning away. “Hyung,” he whines. 

 

“What? Can I not compliment you? I knew those clothes would look good on you when I picked them out. How was school today? Anything interesting?”

 

Jinyoung purses his lips and shakes his head in thought, intertwining his fingers with Mark’s as soon as they begin to drive off. “Classes were fine. My friends and I didn't really hang out because… I spent all of my free time trying to look good for you.” 

 

Mark laughs and rubs the back of Jinyoung’s hand with the pad of his thumb affectionately. “Hey, don’t spend so much time next time. As attractive as I think you are, friends are more important. I regret not spending as much time with my friends when I was your age.” 

 

“You sound like you’re fifty or something.” 

 

“Doesn’t it seem like I’m fifty? Because I’m so old?” 

 

“You’re not  _ that _ much older.”

 

“Mm, because twelve years is a small amount, right.”

 

“You’re still young! Thriving! You look like you’re still in your twenties.” Jinyoung insists, waving their joined hands around. 

 

“Thanks for the compliment, love.” He kisses the back of Jinyoung’s hand, still staring at the road. “I appreciate the effort.” 

 

“Hey.” He can almost hear the pout in Jinyoung’s voice, and his heart clenches. “Age is just a number. It doesn't change you, or me, or our attraction to each other. If in another lifetime, I’d meet you again and you were only a year older than me, I’m sure I’d date you again.”

 

Mark glances over briefly and smiles at his younger boyfriend, sending Jinyoung into a blushing fit. Mark turns his wheel and they pull up to one of the five stars the elder had not taken him to yet - it was Mark’s favorite, he’d been told, and he wanted to go especially for their one year anniversary. 

 

Mark rushes out of the car to open the door for Jinyoung, to which he blushes before taking the hand offered to him. The elder kisses his temple and leads him to the entrance. After a year Jinyoung is used to the looks - although Mark looks young, the age gap is still very obvious. Most people, when Mark isn't around ask him if he’s just with him for the money, if the age gap bothers him, to which all is answered with a resounding no. 

 

What Jinyoung doesn't know is when he’s not around, people ask Mark if he’s with the younger for the supposed “wild sex” - not that Mark and Jinyoung had even had sex before. Jinyoung wanted to take things slow until he was positive Mark was the one he wanted to be committed to, and Mark respected that wholeheartedly. 

 

The dinner flies by smoothly - Jinyoung is constantly put into a flustered state by his boyfriend, and Mark enjoys it all too much while they chat the night away. A few “I love you”’s are exchanged, and everything feels absolutely and utterly  _ right _ . 

 

Mark takes Jinyoung to his penthouse, the other free of classes the next day. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Jinyoung is pinned against the wall and Mark is showering him in kisses, sloppily and lazily moving his own lips against the younger’s.

 

It starts off slow, there’s a warmth building in the pit of Jinyoung’s stomach as the elder sucks marks into his neck and jaw. Mark stops momentarily and Jinyoung whimpers, pressing their foreheads together, noses bumping and lips ghosting over another. 

 

“H-hyung.”

 

“Yes, beautiful?”

 

“I’m ready.” Mark's eyes find Jinyoung’s immediately - there's a mix of everything, love, lust, fear, concern.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

He gets a meek nod in response, as well as a gentle kiss to his lips. “We’ll take things slow. If ever you feel like stopping, tell me. We won’t push your boundaries.” 

 

Jinyoung buries his fingers in Mark’s hair, a confident look in his eyes. “Thank you, hyung.” He sighs. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.” His hand slides down to tangle their fingers together, leading him to the bedroom. 

 

They stop in front of the bed and Mark kisses him passionately, pouring his love and commitment into the kiss and Jinyoung can  _ feel it _ . 

 

He never thought that such loving and caring kisses would send blood rushing into his groin, his erection straining slightly against his pants. Mark’s hands reach for his shoulders, pushing off the suit jacket he’d bought him - the whole outfit, he’d bought for him - discarding it onto the floor somewhere while he peppered kisses down his neck and jaw again. “Hyung that's expensive-” he mumbles, barely able to keep his composure under Mark’s lips. 

 

“It's okay. I paid for it.” Mark’s hands are moving down the expanse of his back, resting on the small of it. It frustrates Jinyoung a little bit, so he moves Mark’s hands down to cup his ass, letting out a little whine. 

 

Mark chuckles lowly and looks at Jinyoung with half lidded eyes. “Do you like that?” He gives Jinyoung’s ass a light squeeze, earning him a moan. Jinyoung pouts at the loss of Mark’s hands on him, but his slim fingers come to the top of his dress shirt to unbutton it, slowly and sensually working his way down. Mark untucks the shirt and slides the garment off his shoulders, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. 

 

Mark’s lips move to his collarbone, shoulders, chest, and abdomen exposed. Jinyoung is a little shy, but the way Mark’s eyes look up at him with admiration and worship stirs his stomach in all the right ways. 

 

Next thing Jinyoung knows, his back is flush against Mark’s bed, and his back is arched up at the feeling of the elder’s lips around his nipple, the other one being rolled and pinched in his hand. “H-hyung, you too.” 

 

Mark laughs and kisses the dip of Jinyoung’s chest, making his way down his happy trail, lips resting right above the waistband of his pants. Jinyoung squirms. “It’s all about you, tonight, beautiful. I’m going to make you feel a way you’ve never felt before.” 

 

Mark undoes the button of Jinyoung’s pants, wasting no time in pulling the zipper down to reveal the younger’s cock constricted in his boxer briefs. Without much difficulty, his pants have joined the other Versace items on the floor, and Mark’s fingers are hooked around the elastic of his underwear, and he leans down to kiss his clothed erection, satisfied with the sound that emits from Jinyoung’s lips. 

 

“Has anyone done this for you, baby?” Mark slides his underwear down to his ankles, manhood springing free from its constraint, an angry red, precum already leaking from the tip. Jinyoung shakes his head, gasping when Mark’s lips wrap around the head. It’s foreign and it isn't anything he’d felt before, but all he knows is he doesn't want Mark to stop. 

 

Mark goes lower, as far as he can, holding Jinyoung’s hips down with one hand and the other jerking off the rest of his dick that his mouth couldn't cover. Jinyoung’s pleads and moans send Mark into a frenzy, causing him to suck and lick as hard as he could, swallowing everything Jinyoung had to offer. He comes back up and Jinyoung looks absolutely  _ wrecked _ , hair disheveled, chest heaving up and down, and face red hot. “Was that okay?” 

 

“More than okay.” Jinyoung sits up and climbs into Mark’s lap, kissing him softly, the taste of his release on his tongue. “I loved it. I love you. But…” 

 

Mark suddenly looks worried, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “But what?” 

 

“I want you…  _ all of you _ . Everything. I want to belong to you,  _ fully _ . In every way possible.” 

 

Mark lifts his chin and kisses him again, pulling his own blazer off while Jinyoung unbuttons his top. Jinyoung grinds down on Mark, and the elder can't help but sigh and rest his forehead on Jinyoung’s shoulder, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

 

In due time, his clothes are discarded and Jinyoung is hard again, moaning each time his dick brushes against Mark’s. “Hyung, please.” 

 

Mark doesn't mean to tease - he genuinely doesn't know what Jinyoung wants when he asks, “please what, beautiful?” 

 

“I want you inside of me. Fuck me hyung,  _ please _ . I need you.” Mark nearly cums at Jinyoung’s words, leaning over to his side table to pull out lube and condoms. He sets them down next to him neatly, laying Jinyoung on his back and spreading his legs. 

 

Jinyoung feels vulnerable, everything on display for his older boyfriend to see, so by instinct, he closes his legs. Mark’s hands rub gentle circles on his thighs before spreading him again. “There's nothing to be shy about. Every part of you is beautiful. I love every inch of you.”

 

Jinyoung whimpers when Mark kisses his inner thighs, hands finding their way into his dark locks. “Hyung, hurry.” 

 

“As much as I’d like to go faster, my love, we have to go slow so you don't get hurt.” He opens the bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. “We won’t fuck. We’ll make love.” 

 

Mark brings his fingers to Jinyoung’s puckered hole, the cold of the lube sending a shiver down the student’s spine. He eases his middle finger in slowly, knowing it isn't much of a stretch - one finger was always the easiest. He pumps his finger in and out slowly, making sure the other isn't uncomfortable while still trying to pleasure him. “More.” Jinyoung demands, and Mark is happy to oblige, going a little slower when he slips his index finger in. 

 

Jinyoung winces and it tugs at Mark’s heart to know he was in pain, but it was nothing in comparison to when he’d be balls deep in his lover, so he relishes the moment. He curls and scissors his fingers carefully, one of his fingers grazing against Jinyoung’s prostate. The younger moans loudly, one hand gripping at the sheets when the other comes to cover his mouth. 

 

“You can be loud, beautiful. No one can hear you but me.” 

 

Jinyoung takes the reassurement and digs the fingers on both hands into the sheets when Mark pries in a third finger. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry. It’ll be okay. You’ll feel good soon. I’m sorry.” 

 

His fingers thrust a few more times before Jinyoung is moaning freely, back arching and hips pushing back for more. “Hyung, please,  _ fuck me _ .” 

 

Mark pulls his fingers out and Jinyoung whimpers. His dick twitches at the sound. He tears open the foil wrapper of the condom and rolls it into his dick, before spreading lube all over him, jerking himself off slightly in the process. 

 

“Are you ready, baby?” 

 

Jinyoung inhales deeply and Mark guides his length to his boyfriend’s entrance, starting to push in with only the tip. Before moving any further, he leans down and kisses Jinyoung sweetly as a distraction. He captures the younger’s lips in his own, tongues dancing together as he pushes in fully. Jinyoung bites down on Mark’s lip, but he doesn't mind, because he knows there's no worse pain than feeling like he was being ripped in half. 

 

Tears roll down Jinyoung’s cheeks and Mark wipes them away, kissing his cheeks and his eyes, lips, everything in attempt to make his lover forget the pain. “It’ll be okay soon, my love. I’m sorry you're in pain, baby. I love you so much.” 

 

“Move.” Jinyoung mumbles, and Mark pulls out slowly, thrusting back in at the same pace until the grimace on Jinyoung’s face turns into pleasure. “Faster,  _ faster _ .” 

 

Mark obeys, hips moving in a quicker pace. “Fuck.” The elder buries his face in Jinyoung’s neck, hot breath making the hairs on his nape stand. “You feel so good, baby. I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” 

 

Jinyoung’s legs wrap around Mark’s waist, and the younger is begging and screaming for him to go  _ harder, faster _ , and it turns Mark on even more. 

 

The arch in Jinyoung’s back is most possibly the most beautiful thing Mark’s ever seen - that alongside the way Jinyoung's brows furrow and pouty lips part every time he hits the right spot. “There,  _ right there _ , fuck.” 

 

Jinyoung’s moans are music to his ears - he’d listen to the boy moan for the rest of his life if he could, and the way everything but the feeling of Jinyoung’s walls clenching around his cock puts him into a state of full bliss tells him he's really in love.  _ It's not the physical feeling, but the emotional feeling _ . And that’s what he’d been missing in his sex life until Jinyoung came along. 

 

He’d never been as patient with anyone as he’d been with Jinyoung - he’d slept with all his boyfriends by the third date, and each time it was only the euphoric feeling of  _ fucking _ ,  _ being fucked _ , but never  _ making love _ . 

 

“Hyung, touch me, please.” Mark thrusts faster and his hand wraps around Jinyoung’s cock, rubbing up and down until he saw Jinyoung’s abdomen tense. “I’m cumming.” 

 

He spills all over Mark’s hand and his abdomen, and Mark loves Jinyoung’s face when he comes. He keeps it in his memory, in hopes of it not being the only time he sees it. After a few more thrusts, he releases into the condom with a grunt, pulling out and throwing the condom in the trash bin. 

 

“Are you okay?” Is the first thing Mark asks, body spent, mind clouded with a mixture between lust and love. 

 

“I’m amazing.” Jinyoung says sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Mark finds it cute, the way he returns to his cute, dorky self that the elder fell for in the first place. “Thoroughly fucked out, but amazing.” 

 

Mark hums and leaves the room for a moment with a wet washcloth and a clean change of clothing, and he wipes the beads of sweat dripping down Jinyoung’s body, as well as the white that painted his stomach. 

 

He helps Jinyoung into the silk pajamas before slipping into his own, laying down next to the other and pulling the covers over them. Jinyoung makes himself comfortable in Mark’s embrace, sighing in content. 

 

“I saved it for the right one.”

 

Mark combs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, kissing his half shut eyelids. “How would you know? You’re still young, I was your first. What if one day you fall out of love with me?”

 

“I won't.” He mumbles. “It’s you. I know it.”

 

“Can I say something honestly, beautiful?”

 

“Of course, hyung.” 

 

“You’re the first person I was ever patient enough to wait for. You were always different from the start, and just now, I really realized that I’m in love. All the other times, I thought maybe it was love. But I’m positive I’m in love with you. I always had sex for the physical feeling, but with you, my physical senses were numb in comparison to my emotional feelings.” 

 

Jinyoung hums, and Mark is positive Jinyoung didn't hear a word he said, but the smile that plays his lips tells him otherwise. “I told you, you’re the one.” 

 

“Promise?”

  
“With all my heart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes why am i on such a roll with these fics what am i doing with my life i hate myself. also. i hope that was okay?? i havent written smut in so long but i discovered im way better at porn with feelings than i am at wildt sex


End file.
